war:locked
by white1498
Summary: the genlock team during the closing days of the Polity-Union war are rendered DIA(deactivated in action). It's during the final major battle that the genlock team was subjected to an EMP bomb right as the battle ended. Now it's the 41st millennium and there is only war. (it's 40k so M rating)


Long ago in humanities ancient past, there were only men of only flesh and blood. In the second millennium, humanity achieved many feats that would become legendary even to the point that it would be seen as a time of great progress. However, humanity was split in two; one wanted to continue to progress humanity into its next great age of exploration and expansion, the other wanted stagnation and complacency. Those who sought to expand into the stars created great war machines called corrupted only corrupted were built at the beginning of the war. Each controlled by a single corrupted human mind.

However, those who sought stagnation stole only one and tortured the mind that controlled it and built their own war frames. They used them to subjugate the masses and kill those who resisted them. However, they could never truly understand the technology that they stole as well as controlled.

Those who sought to progress humanity corrupted for more corrupted controllers and they were few but powerful. These corrupted used these war machines and drove back those who sought to doom humanity only to the homeworld. As those who sought stagnancy lost territory and their strongholds, they started to rapidly-produce their war frames. However, as each new one was built the mind became more uncontrollable and corrupted with each new war frame built and copy made even as they began to lose everything that they gained and had. However, as those who sought stagnancy became more desperate, they eventually built a device that would disable all of the war frames.

However, those who sought to progress humanity when they found out about this device, they dedicated everything on this one offensive and when it was launched it was the largest battle that war had ever seen. Those who sought to make humanity stagnate were defeated in the battle but not before the device could be disabled and the war frames were disabled and those who controlled them died when the device was activated.

With those who sought to stagnate humanity defeated the war frames were renamed from corrupted to titans.

"Adept Wellis are you reading that old story again." Asked a monotonous voice behind Wellis. Wellis startled jumped then turned around to see the mechanical eyes and masked face of his overseer Magos Raquel Maris who looked slightly displeased. "Yes, I'm just trying to piece together how the first titans were built so we can once again build titans like them." Replies adept Wellis looking down at his data-slate in his hands. "Wellis even I can appreciate your pursuit for answers to humanities ancient technology but, you must focus right now on meeting arc rifle production quotas…" says magos Maris who points to a yet to be finished arc rifle, "…the skitarii legions fighting on the frontlines and going to the frontlines need weapons to fight with not old lore from an adept yet to even gain his first mechadendrite." Says magos Maris and Wellis goes and starts to work on the arc rifle on his workbench before leaving to overseer another adept who's building some other piece of arcane technology.

Wellis looking over his should just to see the magos leave grabs some plasteel and works it into a stand and places his data-slate on it and continuously re-reads the same passages from before all while he builds arc rifles.

Deep beneath the ancient forges of mars in a long-forgotten sub-basement, a little robot stirs. The little robot small enough to fit into the palm of one's hand gets up using its ears that appeared as those of a long-extinct species swivels around looking for any sound of its maker. Not hearing anything it activates its optics both having a sky-blue center with a white background looking around it sees its makers war frame. The robot knowing it can't bring its maker back looks for others and sees that they are also in the same state as its maker.

The robot now desperate to bring its maker back begins to search for a way to escape the room it's in. After searching for several hours with only one recharge it finds a ventilation grate. The little robot using the electromagnets in its paws loosens the screws and opens the ventilation grate; and so the little robot begins its search anew for help to bring its maker back.

Several hours later…

Adept Wellis after meeting his manufacturing quota for the day continues to re-read the same passages searching for anything that can help him when he suddenly heard a banging sound. Startled Wellis looks for the source of the banging sound when suddenly a duct grate on the ceiling right above him slides open. Wellis being curious as to why a ventilation grate would be able to slide open looks up and then feels something land right on his face. Now scared Wellis begins to scream and falls to the floor and grabbing whatever landed on his face and throws it at his workbench. Wellis still scared grabs his las-pistol and aims it at his workbench.

When nothing happens Wellis slowly gets up and still aiming with his las-pistol slowly walks over to his workbench just to see a small quadrupedal robot that's mostly white with highlights of orange and blue along its joints while the little robot gets up and looks at Wellis with a tilt of its head as though it was curious. Wellis looks on at the robot in amazement and asks, "who built you." as he puts away his las-pistol and picks up the robot with his left hand.

The robot getting onto Wellis's left-hand looks around and looks at Wellis's data-slate. The robot then jumps out of Wellis's hand it lands on the data-slate before text appears saying, "hello, I'm Nugget and I require your help." Wellis surprised that such a little robot has such an intelligent and powerful machine sprit looks on in shocked surprise before contacting his overseeing magos. "Magos Maris, you need to come to my workshop, immediately." Says Wellis in Techna-Lingua. "What could you possibly have done or found that would require that I have to stop what I'm doing right now that I should see." replies the magos in Techna-Lingua to Wellis. "There's a tiny robot with a very intelligent and powerful machine spirit in my workshop," replies Wellis who's still looking on in shocked surprise at the robot. "…I'll be there shortly, but if this a joke your pulling I'll have you demoted so far, so much that you'll be spending the rest of your life look into shipping manifestos that you'll welcome death itself." Replies magos Maris in Techna-Lingua before cutting the connection. If Wellis could he would gulp at the threat of what magos Maris will do to him.

Several minutes later…

Magos Maris walks into the workshop of adept Wellis to see a tiny robot sitting on a data-slate on Wellis' workbench. "_This_ is the robot you told me of." Asks Maris looking at the robot then to the data-slate and saw that there was text on it. Magos Maris approaches the robot and asks, "who made you little one." "Maker Cameron and I need help to bring back my maker." Replied Nugget still sitting on the data-slate. "I see…" says Maris who then looks to Wellis, "…Wellis you are to assist Nugget here with the return of its maker and don't worry if it takes longer then a day, I'll pass off your workload to another adept." Says Maris to Wellis who then proceeds to pick up his data-slate with Nugget still on it.

"Well, Nugget lets to bring back your maker." Says Wellis to Nugget before leaving his workshop with Nugget still on his data-slate. While Maris turned around and left the two.

"So, Nugget where is this maker, Cameron." Asks Wellis to Nugget. "Maker Cameron is approximately one-hundred-fifty-five miles below our current location but, I have a route mapped out that will take us to the hanger that maker Cameron is in." says Nugget before a map appears on the data-slate and Nugget jumps on Wellis twice to reach his shoulder. "Alright, off we go to bring back your maker, Nugget." Says Wellis who follows the route mapped out by Nugget.

Three days later…

Wellis with a resting Nugget on his shoulder stares at a set of doors that are only a mere four stories tall. "Nugget, we're here." Says Wellis and Nugget gets up and jumps onto the data-slate. "Thank you, Wellis…" says Nugget before pointing to a terminal pillar, "… I can provide you with an access code so you can enter the hanger." Says Nugget and Wellis approaches the pillar which lights up to display a holographic screen and keyboard. Wellis looks at the display in awe before his audio receptors picks up a sound from Nugget and Wellis looks down to his data-slate. "Wellis, you seem a bit uneasy at the terminal…" says Nugget who then looks to the terminal, "… if your uncomfortable with the current layout of the letters I can change them or I can put in the access code." Says Nugget on the data-slate. "I'm fine it's just…" says Wellis looking back to the terminal then back to Nugget, "… holographic keyboards are ancient pieces of arcane-technology." Replies Wellis before moving his free hand over the keyboard. "Alright, Nugget what's the access code." Says Wellis and Nugget provided the access code that read: Gen:LCK_one-alpha.

With the code entered Wellis touched the enter key and the two doors began to slide open with a rusted metallic screeching. When the doors finished opening there is only darkness inside. Nugget jumps down from Wellis' data-slate and begins to walk into the dark hanger. Wellis not wanting to lose the little robot puts his data-slate in his robes and follows Nugget into the hanger.

Sometime later…

Wellis as he follows Nugget deeper into the hanger turned on his night vision optics to see that Nugget eventually stops in-front another of a terminal-pillar.

Wellis upon seeing the terminal pulls out his data slate and bends down so Nugget can get on it before standing back up. "Activate the terminal and input this code to turn on the lights and another to bring maker Cameron back from her dreamless slumber." Says Nugget looking to the terminal.

Wellis stepping up to the terminal activates it and a box appears on the holographic screen asking for a code to be inputted. Nugget provides a code that reads: Gen: LCK_SEC_LIGHT_ONLINE, with the code, inputted Wellis presses the enter key and in short order, the lights turned on and Wellis deactivates his night vision optics. Nugget then provides another code that reads: Gen: LCK_CAMI_CLOUD_ONLINE. Wellis after inputting the code presses the enter key and nothing happens.

Then the humming of machinery is heard, grabbing Nugget Wellis ran to be under one of the titans that had a blue coloration on it.

Gen: lock Cyber realm after reactivation (Cameron MacCloud)

A body of a girl of no less than seventeen appears in a black void. The girl stirs from her slumber and sits up. Stitching her body then rubbing and opening her eyes bootup text appears before she sees that her physical optics are offline. Reaching out she taps the tab that says: eyes and two more tabs appear to the right reading: 'on' and 'off' next to each other with the 'off' tab appearing green while the 'on' tab is blue.

"Damn technicians couldn't be arsed to turn back on my optics when they fixed my holon from that EMP bombs blast that knocked out all of my systems." She says and taps the 'on' tab and sees where she is.

Looking around with her holon she looks to the other holons before looking back to her systems. Looking over all of her systems she finds that all of them, but her eyes were offline.

"Those fucking technicians can fix a fucking holon that is one of the most advanced pieces of fucking technology in the whole fucking universe but not turn-on my fucking systems." The girl yells out loud before turning back on all of her systems and then running a diagnostic sweep to find that her holon is once more reminiscent of a typical human body only scaled up to forty-feet (12.192 meters or four-stories). "What the fuck." Yells the girl before looking around the physical world for anyone to yell at.

After several minutes of not finding anyone to yell at she decides to take several deep breaths and calm down. Activating her thermal vision, she finds only one heat signature. The girl not wanting to spook the individual uses the holoprojectors in the room to project herself in a non-threatening form in the real world.

Real world underground hanger on mars (adept Wellis)

Wellis looking around the corner of his cover he saw only the titans and the hanger. Then Wellis felt Nugget jump out of his hand and run up to a random spot on the floor then a bunch of glowing, blue hexagons appeared and from them appeared a little girl in strange attire.

The girl looks in Wellis's direction then crosses her arms before speaking, "I know your hiding around the corner."

Wellis completely unsure about what to do continues to hide. Then Nugget runs back to Wellis who then picks up Nugget and places the little robot in the data-slate pouch in his robes, then Wellis starts to monitor the girl from around the corner; even as Nugget continues to soundlessly communicate with the girl in the strange attire. Wellis now worried about who this girl is attempts to contact _any_ nearby Skitarii warriors to help, but got nothing because unknown to him none were in contact range.

"Ya, know this hanger is built to passively jam all outbound unauthorized transmissions, right?" says a voice from right next to Wellis who slowly looks to his right to see the girl standing right next to him with Nugget sitting on her right shoulder. Wellis being taken completely by surprise at the girl appearing so close to him without the smell of ozone from the close proximity. Wellis udders the prayer of banishment in Techna-Lingua only to see the girl still standing there and giving him a strange, confused look. "Is there something wrong with my current form?" asks the girl before she looks herself over.

And with just that question asked Wellis realizes _what_ she or rather what _it _is. "Amazing…", shouts Wellis now getting the girls' full attention," … the Deus Mechanicus(omnissiah) must have answered my prayers to speak with one of its greater machine spirits." Says Wellis before he gets on his knees and clasps his hands together. "Great machine spirit what shall I address you as?" asks Wellis who looks on in awe at the girl.

After Wellis's outburst (Cameron MacCloud)

Cameron being completely unsure how to respond to what looks to the man dressed in red robes; who just continues to look at her as if she were a messenger sent by the gods. Resigning herself to the fact that she needs new information she lets put a soft sigh and spoke, "Well, first I need some information because I don't think it's twenty-seventy-five(2075), then I'll tell you my name, alright."

The man still looking on in awe at her says rather excitedly, "yes, anything you require I shall provide."

"Great, come on…", says Cameron before walking around the man and has two hard-light chairs made along with a table near the hanger's terminal, "… we might be at this for a while." Says Cameron who then takes a seat.

"Yes, if the Deus Mechanicus desires such knowledge then it shall be provided without delay." Says the man who walks over and takes the seat across from her and he seems surprised by the fact that it's solid despite it being made of light.

"Alright, let's start from the basics.", says Cameron looking at the man. "What year is it?" asks Cameron who gets ready to take in what she can only assume to be a lot of information from over a very long time.

"It is currently 990, M41," replies the man looking at her as if she was still the single most beautiful thing to ever exist.

Cameron after hearing that starts feeling a panic attack coming on and needing time to process the fact that she has been _essentially_ comatose for over thirty-thousand years decides to put her questioning for now. "Thank you for that wee bit of information…", says Cameron before letting out a sigh, "… and I'll be sure to ask for more on the history side of things later. Oh, and just for now call me Cami." Says Cameron before going back to her holon and with her the chairs and table disappear.

Wellis after speaking with Cami

The table and chairs vanish and wellis falls to the ground. "That was interesting and far from what I was expecting." says Wellis as he stood back up from the floor then pulling out his data-slate with Nugget hanging off the bottom of it and asks Nugget, "is there anything wrong with maker Cami." Wellis then had an idea came to him; worried and frightened Wellis asks, "did I say or do anything that she did not like and was offended or insulted." Nugget using the electromagnets in its forepaws got up onto the surface of the data-slate and took a sitting position before replying to Wellis.

"No, maker Cameron has returned to her holon (turns face to the green humanoid looking knight) in an effort to process the rather shocking information that you just provided her with." Says Nugget before looking down to the ground. "That being said, maker Cameron is having an episode of cultural-time shock." Says Nugget still looking down.

"Nugget, what is a cultural-time shock." Asks Wellis curious as to what it is.

"Cultural-time shock is when an individual who is completely unaware of the passage of time and how culture has changed in their absence falls into a panic attack and will retreat to a place that is at the very least, they're familiar with to any degree." Replies Nugget who's still looking to the ground.

"I see…" says Wellis who then looks to the titan, "…is there any way to draw out Cami from her knight." Asks Wellis looking to Cami's knight whose eyes are shining a blueish-green color.

"Yes, however, there is a ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance that… Well, do you know what a microwave oven is." Says Nugget now starting to look up at Wellis.

"Yes, I know what a microwave is; though I much prefer toasters myself." Says Wellis not catching on to what Nugget was implying.

"Alright, well if anything does go wrong, then we might as well have put your brain in a microwave." Says Nugget looking up to Wellis who didn't look phased by that information.

"I see…," says Wellis who held his free hand to his chin before responding, "… it's a risk that must be taken to move forward." Says Wellis looking to Nugget in its optics.

"Understood, for you are to access a holon, then you will require an uplink-node. Of which I do have a schematic for." Says Nugget before a schematic for a bed-like device appeared in the data-slate.

Wellis looking over the schematic then puts down his data-slate on the terminal-pillar. "Nugget, if we're to build such a device, then I must go and gather the materials that will be required to construct this device…" says Wellis looking Nugget in its optics, but with a much more determined look, "… I will be gone for perhaps several weeks or months but I will return." Says Wellis who then turns and walks out of the hanger and back to the surface just to receive a summons from the Fabricator-General to appear in his court chamber.

Wellis then says a single word that best sums up just _how_ _screwed_ he is, "fuck." Wellis then made his way to the Fabricator-Generals' court chamber.

A/N: this chapter is edited to improve flow as well as to fix grammar and continuity breaks.


End file.
